Breaking and Entering
by Debussy-This
Summary: My entry to the DTE contest. Bella's mouth gets her into trouble....
1. Chapter 1

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**NAME OF YOUR STORY: Breaking and Entering**

**YOUR USERNAME: Debussy-This**

**CATEGORY OF YOUR ENTRY: Vampire Edward**

**POV: Bella's**

**If you are interested in entering this contest please pm LeechLover85 or moon.witche**

**If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!**

**/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/**

_My back arched as Edward's hand caressed my breast, his fingers brushing gently across my nipple. Slowly. Always so slowly. _Torturously_ slowly. I felt his breath on my neck, his tongue flicking out to taste me, sucking gently on the skin behind my ear. I shivered in pleasure as his palm ran down the valley between my breasts, across my stomach, down to the junction between my legs. My breath caught as he ran one smooth finger through my slick folds._

"_Bella." His voice was a whisper on the breeze, a prayer sent towards the heavens._

_His hands came to rest on my hips, and I could feel every part of him pressed against every part of me as he slid into me, my body complete with the addition of his._

_His hips rocked in a steady rhythm. In quick. Slow out. _

_I ran my hands up his back, across his shoulders, feeling the corded muscles in his biceps._

_His lips came to mine, pressing so softly. Reverently. Savoring. _

"_My love…."_

I sighed and rested my head on the cool glass, watching the trees whip by my window. The tires squealed as the Volvo swerved around the cars in front of us, in and out of lanes.

Of course Edward was reckless and daring while driving.

And while running, or hunting, wrestling with Emmett, wrestling with bears, mountain lions, jumping across the tree tops.

He only held back while he was with _me_.

It wasn't that he didn't satisfy me, Jesus, we could hardly keep our hands off each other. But it was always so gentle, so reverent. He was always holding back. Never letting himself go.

And I wanted him to let go, desperately.

Now that I wasn't human, that I wasn't _breakable, _I thought things would change. That he would stop treating me as if I was made of glass. That he would lose control and ravish me. Show me that he wasn't just _in love _with me, but that he wasn't able to control his _desire _forme.

I _needed_ it.

"What's on your mind, Bella? You seem rather distressed."

My mind raced, torn between telling him the truth and possibly upsetting him and just letting it go, leaving me to pine after the sexual gratification I might never see.

I turned to look at him, his face illuminated in the lights from the dash, a sexy half smirk graced his lips.

Lord, I wanted nothing more than I wanted this man in front of me. My body absolutely _thirsted _for him.

He raised his eyebrows in question and my mouth started moving before my mind could process it.

"Why is it that you haven't ever really taken me?"

_Oh God. Smooth, Bella._

Edward's eyebrows shot down and he turned to stare out the windshield.

"I've never really _taken _you? What does that mean? Do you think that there is something missing between us?" His voice had lost the playfulness it had only moments ago and I regretted speaking my mind instantly.

"Yes, I mean, no. Its just…. Shit. I just meant that when we make love you hold back so much…"

The steering wheel popped and then cracked, and my anxiety level cranked up a notch.

_Oh, to be able to go back in time…._

"Not hold back, you don't hold back. I love making love to you. It's just, Emmett and Rosalie always sound like they're having so much fun. Christ Edward! Slow down!"

Edward was swerving wildly through traffic, using the shoulder and the opposite lane to pass. His foot pressed the accelerator to the floor, and the cars around us looked as if they were standing still. A familiar panic crept up my chest and I remembered suddenly why I hated driving with Edward while I was human.

"Am I not satisfying you, Bella? Is that the problem?" Edward voice was gravely, and remorse crashed over me in waves.

"No, Edward. Not at all. You know you satisfy me, it's just that…"

_Christ, if I'm doing this, I might as well go all the way._

I willed my hands to hold steady as I moved them to his thighs, my fingers grazing a path up towards his hips. My head ducked under his arm that was still fastened to the steering wheel, and I pulled myself into his lap, my knees on either side of his thighs.

_Thank God for a vampire's ability to multitask._

Edward's eyebrows were furrowed, his expression harsh as he looked at me. I brushed my lips over his once, gently, before taking his bottom lip between my teeth and biting down gently. I made sure I had full eye contact, but didn't pull back as I braced myself to come clean.

"I want you to make me scream your name, Edward. I need to feel you claiming my body as yours. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Edward stared into my eyes for a moment, and then shifted his attention to the road. The wheels squealed as he pulled off the main highway, into a neighborhood full of squat, stucco ranches.

The car jerked as he pulled to a stop at the end of one of the rows.

"Get out."

My eyes stung as I blinked back the tears that would never come. Really, he was going to kick me out because of that?

I opened my mouth to argue, but the glare from Edward made me shut my mouth with a snap. I opened the door and clamored off his lap, an awkward tangle of arms and legs.

_Well, some things never change, I suppose. I can still make a complete ass of myself at any time._

I stood on the sidewalk, breathing in the crisp air. I kept my eyes glued to the tract housing in front of me, feeling desperation flicker through me.

I heard the car door shut, and then Edward's hands came around my waist, pulling me back into his chest roughly.

A very audible gasp left my lips as I felt him press his extremely hard member into my ass. His fingers splayed against my ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside of my breasts, and my nipples hardened instantly. His hips started gyrating, pressing his length into me and I felt a shiver of anticipation creep up my spine.

"You will walk down to the fourth house on the right, turn and walk up to the front door. You will not hesitate and you will not speak. Nod your head if you understand me." His voice was all breath, no substance as he whispered in my ear; but the tone was hard and unyielding. I felt moisture gather between my legs and I swallowed the rush of venom that filled my mouth as I nodded my compliance.

My legs were shaky as I started down the sidewalk, noting that Edward stayed two steps behind me at all times. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as I walked in front of him. I slowed my walk and let my hips sway; I turned my head to glance at him when I heard his soft growl.

"Turn around."

The ferocity in his voice filled my body with equal parts excitement and apprehension. I wasn't sure what Edward was capable of, but in my fantasies it was always intense, passionate and furious. Now that I was witnessing it, I wasn't completely sure I was going to be able to handle it.

Edward swooped around me as we got to the front door, jiggling the handle until the door swung free. His hand came to rest on the small of my back as he led me into the house; his gait was sure although he was clearly canvassing the place as we walked through.

The walls were white, and the house was tidy, though clearly lived in. A small living room led into a smaller kitchen, unopened mail and newspapers lined the counter. Pictures of a small blonde woman and tallish man adorned the walls of the hallway; them on a tropical beach, in front of a cabin in the snow, kissing under a vine covered trellis, her in all white and him in a black tux.

The gravity of what we were about to do hit me, and I turned my head voice my concern. My gaze was instantly locked onto Edward's eyes. They were a swirling dark mass, intense and ferocious, burning right through me. All thought left my mind, and I licked my lips. His eyes flickered down to the sudden movement, and his voice broke through the thick electric currents surrounding us.

"Bella, I want my mouth on you. I want to feel your softest skin on my lips as I lick up your juices. I want you to come down my throat as suck on your clit. Now take off your clothes and lay on the bed; knees up, legs spread."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes flared. There was no way that _my _Edward just said that.

"Now."

I felt myself grow even wetter, my panties soaking through, running down my thighs and I walked through the doorway to the bed. I stripped off my clothing, making sure to bend over at the waist as I took of my pants, and was rewarded with a growl of approval from Edward.

With the last of my clothing removed, I eyed the bedspread with trepidation. It felt slightly sacrilege to bare myself to Edward on someone else's bed.

"Now, Bella. If I have to tell you again, I'm going to punish you." The promise of absolute ecstasy in Edward's voice had my legs moving without my conscious thought.

The fabric was smooth against my skin as I lay down; I lifted my knees in the air, pushed tightly against each other.

What a coward I was, demanding that Edward take me in this way and not having the courage to bare myself to him fully. But we had never….

I could never to ask this of him, and he was too much of a gentleman to suggest it himself. I trembled as I thought of his mouth on me, and my legs parted slightly.

"There's a good girl."

He was suddenly at the foot of the bed, his eyes fixed on my glistening sex.

In one swift movement, he was on his knees; his hands grasping my hips and pulling me to him. My eyes fluttered shut and I arched my back as I felt him run his hands up my inner thighs.

"Look at me, Bella. I want you to see me put my mouth on you. I want you to watch me licking your pussy. "

My head shot up in disbelief, and he lowered his head, never breaking eye contact with me.

His tongue swept across my clit in one determined stroke, and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Damn it, Bella. You are so fucking delicious. The sweetest of honeys, glorious on my tongue. Thick down my throat as I swallow."

And then he dove in, his mouth moving wildly over me. His tongue a relentless force against my core. Sucking, pulling my clit between his lips and flicking it with his tongue. I could feel myself breaking apart, floating away in pieces.

My hips bucked against his face and his hand clamped onto them, holding me down.

"Be still, Bella."

The vibrations rocked through my core and a moan escaped my lips. I felt Edward's teeth graze my nub and that was the end. Lightning flashed through my veins, my vision blurring as I shook under Edward's continuing ministrations.

I opened my eyes when I felt myself come back to earth, my chest was heaving and my thighs still trembling.

Edward raised his head and wiped his mouth, licking his fingers and getting every last drop of myself from his face. He stared directly into my eyes as he stood up, unbuttoning his shirt with deliberate slowness.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this, Bella? To fuck you? To hear you screaming in ecstasy as I drive myself into you? How many positions I've imagined us in? I think I want to look into your eyes as I mount you. Watch your face as you come apart under me. And then I want to take you from behind, you on your hands and knees as I pound into you. Are you ready for that, Bella?"

The only reply I could come up with was a mute nod of my head; my eyes were fixated on the hand that was running up his jeans, stroking his own erection. Up and down, slowly, his eyes raking over my bare form.

He unzipped his pants and they fell to his ankles, his erection jutting out proudly. His hand returned to his shaft, palming his length. His thumb swirling around the head before moving back down.

Heat began to pool in my stomach, and my hips began to move to the rhythm of his hand.

"Please Edward, show me." I was desperate, my voice full of need, but I didn't care.

This was going to be my undoing. The erotic tension too much to bear.

_And he thought I was going to be the death of him?_

And then he was on the bed with me, grabbing my legs behind the knees and lifting them over his shoulders, his tip probing at my entrance.

"I do you love it when you beg."

And then he sheathed himself in me. One hard thrust, our skin slapping together.

He didn't pause before he pulled out and thrust again, pumping into me. His hips working an endless rhythm. The pounding of our bodies making an erotic sound, skin on skin. Breath leaving our lungs in whooshes, Edward grunting. The friction between us. It was all a sensory overload.

His fists came down on either side of my head, and I held onto his wrists to keep from slamming into the headboard.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so damn tight, wet. _Ughn_. So fucking slick."

"Harder, Edward. I need you…" I was breathless, my orgasm poised and ready to take off at any moment.

"Say it, Bella. Say what you need." Edward's voice was tight and rough, his breath coming in unnecessary gulps.

"I need you…. to…. Fuck me…Unhh… Edward."

His lips crashed on mine; rough, taking, nipping at my lower lip with his teeth. Our tongues dancing for dominance.

He completely let go, furiously pounding into me, my hips bucking up to meet his. The bed creaking and groaning, the bedspread ripping in his fists.

"Come for me, right fucking now, Bella."

His mouth came down on my neck, his teeth sinking into my flesh.

The world around me shattered. Light and dark, heat and cold surged through my veins. Colors burst behind my eyelids; fireworks shooting into a night sky. I could feel Edward jerking, his own orgasm rocking through him. My walls tightening around him, milking him. His orgasm intensifying mine, dragging it out.

My body trembled as I came back down into myself. Edward's arms came around me as he flipped us over, our bodies still joined. He caressed me, from head to thigh as a purr left his chest.

"My beautiful Bella. Thank you, thank you for sharing that with me."

I buried my nose in his chest, the comfort of his unique smell washing over me. Making me whole as we sat in silence, each of us completed by the other.

What seemed like hours later, I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips.

"I think we may have broken their bed."

Edward's chuckle rumbled through him, a crushed velvet.

"Well, I'll buy them a Ferrari to make up for it. It was worth it. Are you up for breaking some more of their furniture?"

**I have to say thank you to my smutmate, Vanillabeans. She kicked my ass and stayed up with me through all hours of the night as I procrastinated writing this. **

**You make me lointhirsty, Sugah.**

**Also, a huge thanks to angel for putting this story in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a friendly little reminder to go VOTE!

There is a ton of AMAZING Edwardsmut to choose from, which is a beautiful thing.

You've got one week to get your vote in!

RUN! Don't walk, RUN!

Edwardsmut! GO!


End file.
